


PROUD

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Myoui Mina, also known as the University's Mute Girl, got caught in the Music Room by Im Nayeon, the exact opposite of her title and personality. What will happen to them?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. 1

Sitting on the cold floor of the Music Room, Mina looked around once more to check if there's nobody in there as well.

Grabbing the guitar, she bitterly smiled before slowly strumming it, playing a certain song and eventually singing some of the lyrics of it.

It was her only escape from people.

Every dismissal, she would go to the Music Room to spend some time there and secretly play the guitar while jamming to the song she's singing.

Everybody in the University knows her as the Mute Girl, because ever since she stepped foot on this University, not a single word was heard coming from her.

She only uses notebooks or sketchpads or any piece of paper to write her thoughts and share her opinions with others.  
Students are wondering on how she even got accepted here when she can't speak at all, but every Proffesors and Staffs from their Uni knows about it and understands her, explaining that Mina isn't deaf, she's just quiet and shy.

She was more glad to have a group of friends who also understands her and was always there for her.

They don't know the reason behind her state but no matter what, they still stayed with her and would always make sure that she won't be left out.

How lucky to have friends like that, right?

I love you~~

"I knew you can talk..."

Mina widened her eyes and immediately stood up from sitting on the floor, dropping the guitar and walking backwards from whoever the person who spoke.

"Hey... it's just me... Nayeon."

Mina was still in shock, heart beating fast and was having a heavy breathing.

Someone just heard her spoke and the worst was that she was singing a song...

"Why are you pretending that you can't talk when you obviously can?"

Silence engulfed them, a deafing one.

"Right. You won't answer because you don't know how to. Sorry..."

Nayeon gave Mina an apologetic smile before turning her heels around, ready to leave.

Mina on the other hand, being a softy that she is, was already feeling guilty.

Heaving a deep sigh, she grabbed her things and chased Nayeon, intertwining their hands together, the latter being in shock.

•••

"O... kay? Where are we?"

Nayeon awkwardly looked around and found lots of photo frames displayed in the walls of the living room, even having shelves full of medals, thropies and achievements they had.

She looked down when she felt something being handed to her and turned out that it was Mina's notebook.

'We're in my house.'

"Oh... you look cute in that photo, by the way."

A hint of red tint was visible on Mina's cheeks, probably fluttered by the sudden compliment from the Bunny.

"So? Why did you brought me here?"

"Because you heard me in the music room."

Nayeon had her eyes widen on the first time she heard Mina's voice.

It was just low yet so soft to the point that you'll be hypnotized by it.

"Your secret's safe with me... it's not my business to meddle with..."

Mina plastered a slight smile and nodded before going to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"Why did you stop talking?"

Mina looked at her for a brief second before smiling bitterly.

"Because of two reasons."

Nayeon just nodded, engaging Mina to tell her story whenever she's ready.

– FLASHBACK –

Happily jumping on the bed while playing with her Brother and their Dog, Ray, Little Mina couldn't wish for more.

Imagine having a very supportive family that would always encourage you and would always be there for you in times you need them? Probably so lucky to have that.

"Hey, Mina... I'll be singing in an event with my guitar tomorrow..."

Mina stopped from jumping on the bed and flop herself in front of her brother.

"Really?! Can I go watch you on your school?!"

"Of course, you can! And after, let's ask Mom and Dad to buy us some treats or maybe have some fambam, hmm?"

Mina happily nodded and soon engulf her brother in a bear hug.

Kai, her big brother had always been the reason she got interested to music.

She's doing ballet but seeing her brother play the guitar or sing a song for her, makes her want to follow his path and join him.

Kai has been Mina's pillar of support, a brother full of love and admiration towards his sister.

They're the best of friends and are partners in crimes, they were inseperable.

Not when the day came where faith and destiny was already the one who separated them.

It was the day when Mina finally found the courage to confess what she feels towards her crush, with the help of her brother of course.

So she did, she played the guitar and even sang a song for the guy that she likes but what happened next turned the Happy and Energetic Mina to a Mute and Emotionless Mina.

Her crush rejected her, said awful words and humiliated her.

"That's it?!"

"Didn't you like it?"

"Didn't I like it?! Are you kidding me?! That was the worst song I've ever heard in my entire life! Your voice sounds so awful!"

Tears started flowing down Mina's cheeks as students that are watching them started to laugh and join the teasing, making her no choice but to run away.

She thought that if she ran away, she would escape from reality, that... that her brother is there, waiting for her.

But too late.

She came home with the most heartbreaking news right when she stepped foot inside their house.

"Why are you guys crying?"

Her parents looked at her and can't help but engulf her in a hug and cry even more, making her confused on what's happening.

"Your brother... he got in an accident while on his trips with his friends..."

"T-Then why are we still here? Come on, Kai probably needs us there. I'll cheer him up like he always does for me!"

Mina tried to lighten the mood by putting on a small smile, pulling her parents to stand up so that they can go already.

"No, Princess... you can't cheer him up now."

"B-But... why? When I'm sick he always cheers me up and–"

"He's now gone. He lost a lot of blood. Kai's gone. I'm sorry."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Now that Nayeon already knows about Mina's back story, what will happen to the both of them?

"He's now gone. He lost a lot of blood. Kai's gone. I'm sorry."

Hearing those words made everything shatter for Mina.

It's like the world had stopped for her.

She ran towards her room and found her brother's guitar along with his twin plushie with her's, holding a letter on it.

She was sobbing and was trembling while she was opening the letter, she even found a pack of her favourite candies beside it.

Minaa~  
Big Brother will be out with his friends for a while. We'll be having a sleepover so while I'm gone, I'll leave my guitar and our twin plushie in your care. Make sure to take care of them, okay? Oh! I bought you some candies, it's your favorite! I love you, Princess!!

– END OF FLASHBACK – 

"And that's why I started became mute like everybody knows..."

Nayeon was sobbing while hearing Mina's background story, she didn't know that Mina had gone through a lot.

"Why aren't you crying when you're the one who experienced this?!"

Mina just left a soft chuckle.

"Because I'm already used to it."

Nayeon continued sobbing while munching some cookies Mina gave her earlier while the Penguin was just browsing through their photo albums.

"If you still don't get it... the two reasons why I became mute was because of Music and My Brother."

Nayeon stopped from munching her cookie, sniffing her stuffy nose before looking at Mina.

"Why?"

"Because my brother was the reason I got interested in music and music just reminds me of my worst day ever in my life, the day faith separated my brother from me and the day I was humiliated in front of many students because of my st*pid confession to an ugly guy."

•••

It has been almost two months since Mina first revealed her back story with Nayeon and since that, the girl never left her side again, except if they have different classes.

They were both comfortable with each other.

One is Quiet and Shy while the other is Energetic and Talkative.

Just like she is before thay day came.

In those two months Mina and Nayeon had been together, Mina won't deny that she already got used by the latter's prescence.

"You ready, Quiet Princess?"

She looked over her side and chuckled softly.

It was Nayeon who conviced her to finally atleast let her friends know that she can talk, make them hear a little of her voice.

Mina just nodded as they both proceeded on the Music Room, the place where they all agreed to meet up.

"Nayeon and Mina's here!!"

7 girls was celebrating and was welcoming them like they didn't saw each others for so long when in fact, they were just together by lunch.

"So... what's the reason you gathered us here?"

"Mina has... something to... say...?"

They looked weirdly at Nayeon before turning their attention towards Mina who just awkwardly smiled and waved at them.

"Where's your notebook? Do you need something to write on?"

"No, it's okay."

All of them stopped and was literally frozen, not wanting to believe what they had just witnessed.

"Am I hallucinating? Did someone put poison on my food earlier?!"

Mina chuckled on what Momo said.

"No, Momoring. What you're hearing is real."

Everyone had their eyes widen and was all smiling, immediately running towards Mina to engulf the Penguin in a hug.

"Oh my gosh!!"

"I knew this day would come! Thank you!"

"Your voice is so beautiful!"

All their loud voices and cheering filled the whole Music Room.

They just couldn't be more happier that their Precious Penguin, finally let them hear her voice.

•••

Five years later...

Five years.

Wow.

Just how fast the time passes by.

It has already been five years since Nayeon made it possible for Mina to slowly come back on her old self.

Their friendship grew even more as time pass by and soon, both confessed what they trully feels towards each other and got together.

Nayeon was the first one to confess actually and Mina, having a trauma from that, didn't believe Nayeon at first but seeing Nayeon pursue her for the following days and weeks, she knew... she could give her a chance.

It took a year before Mina finally answered Nayeon and confess what she feels as well, thank gosh Nayeon was patient for her.

Nayeon was also the one who was always there by her side, she was there for every progress Mina makes.

Until the Happy and Energetic Mina had finally come back.

Being shy and quiet won't be missing for Mina as it's her habit and personality for years already.

"Can you sing for me?"

Mina smiled and stood up from the couch, grabbing her guitar from their room and sitting back beside Nayeon.

"What song?"

"Our classic."

Mina gave her a playful eye roll before she started stumming her guitar.

Oh, wait. It was her brother's guitar.

In those five years that passed, every day is a progress for both Mina and Nayeon.

After recovering from her fear of her voice, Mina started to join and pursue Music once again, using her brother's guitar everytime for practice or for a performance.

It's her way to feel relieve, to feel that her Brother's not gone.

He's been always there for her, guiding her and supporting her no matter what happens.

"Your Brother's so proud of you..."

Mina smiled before placing the guitar on the side, intertwining her hands with Nayeon's and nuzzling on the crook of her neck.

"You think so?"

"Of course! Even I am so proud of you! Everyone is!"

Nayeon felt Mina smile on her neck.

"I'm more proud of myself, to be honest... but I wouldn't be here if not because of you, and I would always be grateful for that."


End file.
